When Candy Goes Bad
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: The wire in his head snapped...


**(A/N: WARNING! THIS IS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 16 YEARS OF AGE! EXTREME VIOLENCE! Just a one shot I'm writing just in time for Halloween. Do not read if you are under 16 or are squeamish to the fact of Zim being brutally cut open by a psychopathic Gir.) **

Gir was idly sitting around, doing what Girs do best. he rolled around on his back, giggling at a fly.

"M'ere, fly!" He shouted, trying to capture it.

"LITTLE BITTY FLY WANNA PLAY?!" Gir ran around the house, being extremely loud and knocking things of shelves along the way. Suddenly, a knife fell off of a counter and into Gir's head. It cut through the soft metal of Gir's head and it made its way into Gir's main operating system in his head. Gir stood there for a minute, but then promptly fell face first onto the floor. Instead of blood coming out, a thin trickle of motor oil escaped the hole in his head. Anyone who looked at the little robot would've guessed that he had passed on. But about five minutes later, Gir sat straight up. But something was different about him. Instead of his eyes glowing a cyan color, they glowed red. But this wasn't normal, duty mode Gir red. This was blood red. Gir sat up and looked around, as if he didn't now where he was. He blinked, a look of apathy on his face. All of a sudden, he heard Moofy screaming and pounding on their door. Gir opened the door forcefully. Moofy picked Gir up and shook him violently.

"Buy my cookies, you freakish robot thingy!" She screamed. Gir let out an animal roar and punched the girl in the face. But that wasn't the hardest he could do. Unfortunately for Moofy, she was oblivious to this fact. Moofy flipped over face first on the sidewalk from the not-so-hard punch in the face. She got up.

"would you like to fight, robot. WOULD YOU?! AHHHHAHAHAHAAA!" Moofy let out a maniac noise. She grabbed Gir. Gir, this time, punched her with such a force that she flipped over several times on the sidewalk. Blood streamed down her face as she groaned and stared up at defeat at her tormentor. Gir grabbed her and dragged her inside of the house. He Threw her very hard on the floor and pulled out a kitchen knife. Moofy screamed. Gir threw the knife with an unbelievable force. The knife lodged itself into Moofy's stomach. Blood streamed out from the gape, puddling in the floor. Gir came over to her and pulled the knife from her stomach . He threw it again. This time, it lodged itself into the back of her neck. She tried to sream, but blood splashed out of her mouth on the floor. Gir then yanked the knife out of the back of the neck and stabbed it into the throat. Gir then lapped up the blood that was shed on the floor. A psychotic grin spread across his face. blood dribbled down his chin. Suddenly, Zim walked in.

"Gir!" He yelled, "What is that bloody human mess the floor there?" The grin remained on Gir's face.

"Guess what, Master?" Gir asked in a light, non Gir-ish way.

"You're next."

"Eh? Gir, stop playing around." Zim said crossly.

"No games here, Master." Gir said.

"Great," Zim said, ignoring Gir. "Now, we'll be thrown in the Earth prison. And _that_ is _exactly_ what we want."

"You don't need to worry about that, Master."

"And why is that, Gir?" Gir jumped up and grabbed Zim's neck. He licked Zim's face, smearing the human blood that remained in his saliva onto Zim's face. Zim, repulsed, made a desperate attempt to wipe the blood off, but Gir had a death grip on his throat, and he wasn't planning to let go anytime soon. Then, Gir took out the knife, which was still covered in human blood. Gir stabbed it in Zim's cheek, Transparent pink blood spilled from the wound onto the floor. Zim screamed in agony.

"Stop screaming," Gir demanded.

"GIR, NO!" ZIm yelled. Gir slammed his fist into Zim's face. Blood went off in all directions. Zim asked one question weakly.

"Gir, _why_?"

Something inside Gir seemed to snap.

"Because you never treat me like anything better than A SCRAP OF USELESS, EXCESS METAL!" Gir grabbed the knife and shoved it full force into Zim's leg. He then repeatedly stabbed Zim in the stomach. Zim yelled and cried in pain. Blood poured out of Zim's body, soaking the floor. Gir then use his teeth to rip out the alien's throat, along with some veins and flesh. Gir let go of the corpse. Zim's body fell motionless to the ground. Gir then started having a seizure. He coughed up all of the Moofy blood he had drank. He, too fell lifeless to the floor. No more Gir, and no more Zim.

What had happened was that when the knife had fallen into his head, it had cut a wire in his head. This had caused Gir to go off on a psychotic after a while, Gir's systems had shut down.

And that is why he killed Zim, and then died.

**(A/N: This was... this was terrible. I'm so sorry. I expected it to turn out better... ah, well. Please excuse any typos.)**


End file.
